Description of the Related Art
Multi-chip packages (MCPs) are individual semiconductor packages, made of plastic or ceramic, containing two or more die connected internally with wire-bonding. MCPs allow multiple devices to be integrated into a single, more compact, package with the same footprint on a printed circuit board (PCB) as a single chip device. MCPs typically contact the PCB with pins, such as solder balls or other type of conductive elements.